


What To Expect From Your Broody Mate During Pregnancy

by Creepikat



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fenris (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Anders (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first thought went to how badly Fenris would react on a scale of 1 (Aveline listening to Isabela’s sexual prowess) to 10 (Meredith in front of an unchained and untortured mage).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect From Your Broody Mate During Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during DAI, in my AU where Mairë Trevelyan brought the Hawke team to Skyhold to rescue Garrett’s stupid ass from the Fade. Fenris and Anders mated during the years between the end of DA2 and the beginning of DAI.

Fenris was out, on a mission for the Inquisition, when Anders realized he was pregnant. Well when Merrill made him realize. There had been signs who should have warned him yet the fact that he had been a Grey Warden and that he took precautions during sex was enough for Anders to push aside this possibility. He hadn’t even bothered with a quick examination, persuaded it was simply a stomach’s bug or something like this. It’s only during a game of Wicked Grace, when Merrill frowned and passed a hand above his belly as he mentionned his stomach ache, that the truth hit him like a war hammer. With a squeal that could have been heard from across Thedas, the elf hugged him tightly, cooing and congratulating him. 

Once his surprise passed, he stuttered, trying to refute Merrill’s diagnostic. Only to give up when he put his own hands on his belly and, indeed, felt something, a little bundle of flesh and life. Oh. He didn’t even had the time to enjoy the unexpected news. His first thought went to how badly Fenris would react on a scale of 1 (Aveline listening to Isabela’s sexual prowess) to 10 (Meredith in front of an unchained and untortured mage). 

The Hawke’s squad immediatly took bets between two toast to Anders’s pregnancy. Hawke said Fenris would surely drink every bottle of wine he could find around before throwing them against the nearest wall. Varric thought he would stomp away, all glowy and furious, and disappear in the wild for weeks. Isabella hoped he would calm his frustration by fucking Anders roughly, preferably somewhere she could spy on and enjoy the show. Some supportive friends he had. Only Merrill firmly believed Fenris would be delighted, even if a bit taken aback at first.

To everyone’s surprise, Anders included, Merrill won three heavy pouches of sovereigns three days later. 

oOo

To everyone’s, except Merrill, astonishment Fenris took the news almost as well as if Anders announced him the end of the Tevinter Imperium. And to his pleasure Fenris was even more of an attentive, if not overprotective, mate. Relieved, Anders could finally enjoy the thought that, against all odds, he was still fertile and now pregnant. He always had wanted, hoped..and he knew it wasn’t the best moment but what if it was his sole chance ? He couldn’t let it pass. Even more since Fenris seemed determined to support and take care of him. 

Aaaaa little too much, maybe, to be honnest.

oOo

It started when Anders guided a wounded soldier through the infirmary he had etablished in Skyhold, searching a free bed for him to rest on. That’s when he noticed the lack of blankets on all the vacant beds and frowned. He was certain he had made sure to store enough covers for a whole regiment yet even his spare ones had disappeared. 

“Hummm your mate came by serah Anders and…I..I saw him leave with the covers. I am sure he had a good reason though, but…” One of his assistant stuttered. 

Anders frowned again and excused himself, he had a mistery to solve. Leaving the infirmary, he started to search for his mate across the court, his eyes scanning his surroundings. 

“If you’re searching for this boorish alpha of yours I saw him run to your room with enough covers to help someone tolerate the south’s insufferable weather.” Dorian told him as he passed by. A book on his lap, nonchalantly sitting on a bench, he faked studying when really he was only ogling The Iron’s Bull broad shoulders and hard muscles while this one practiced. Anders nodded gratefully. 

Once he reached his room, he carefully opened the door. With time Fenris had become less suspicious and jumpy but his weird comportment made Anders a bit uneasy right now. 

“Fenris ? What…”

Covers. Mounts and mounts of covers. Piled on and around the bed. Way more than what he could have stolen from the infirmary. And in the middle of this mess, Fenris. Who was blushing and scowling a bit at him, obviously embarassed to be caught struggling with blankets.

“Care to explain ?” Anders managed to ask, eyes wide.

“I…Uh…” He muttered something.

“Come again ?”

“…I’m making our nest.”

“…You’re making our nest.”

“Yes our nest mage.” His alpha repeated, blush spreading as he kicked in a blanket. “A nest for you and the baby. You were so busy lately taking care of everyone except yourself that you neglected to do one but I..most omegas like to nest during a pregnancy so I thought I could do it for you.” 

Now Anders was grinning. Indeed he had neglected this little instinct screaming at the back of his head, he was after all a selfless person who was content with little. But now that Fenris arranged a nest in their room he realized how he craved to just roll onto it and bury himself under the blankets. Shaking his head, he approached his mate, circling his waist before planting a kiss on his scowl. 

“That’s adorable.”

“Don’t mock me mage…”

“No truly, thank you love. But I can’t let you steal the infirmary’s covers. So what do you say, we return them, ask Josephine for new ones and then I take the day off and we return here to test this nest of yours ?”

Fenris accepted the next kiss with a reluctant smirk. 

oOo

Alphas and Omegas smell was already keen but became even more sensitive during a pregnancy. Anders’s was even worse than what he expected. 

“Are you okay ?” Fenris asked, worry clear on his features as Anders covered his nose with a grimace.

“Yes it’s just…Was the smell always this bad in there ?”

“It’s the tavern Blondie, it’s not gonna smell like roses and fresh laundry.” Varric’s smiled above his ale. 

“And I thought the infirmary was awful…” He muttered to himself.

Fenris frowned before pushing him outside the tavern, telling him fatigue made him sensitive and he needed to rest. Anders tried to protest yet was truly relieved when the scent of their room, warm and familiar, filled his nostrils. He yielded and curled in their nest, nuzzling the soft blankets, impregnating himself with Fenris’s powerful but oh so comforting perfume. 

The next days he found more and more satchel filled with lavender and dried citrus in all of Skyhold. In his infirmary, in the corridors, even in the tavern. The squad, not fooled, teased his mate without mercy but Anders rewarded him with a long grateful kiss. 

oOo

“You know your sympathy pregnancy is going a bit too far.” Anders grimaced as Fenris ran to a chamber pot, barely awake and already scowling. “I’m the one supposed to have the morning sickness.”

Sighing, he left their warm cozy bed and kneeled beside his mate. Holding his hair, who had gotten longer and longer over the years, he drew soothing pattern on his nape. Once the nauseas were gone, Fenris leaned against the omega, seeking comfort.

“It’s not fair. I shouldn’t be the one puking my guts every morning.”

“Are you saying you wish this on me ?”

Fenris glared in front of Anders’s exagerated wounded gasp. 

“You know what I mean. You’re not sick at all while I can throw myself out of bed the minute I woke up.”

Anders winced in sympathy, brushing the white hair and clear lyrium arabesques. 

“My poor, poor alpha…But you know if you took the herbs I gave you, you wouldn’t…”

“Tsk no way, they taste awful.”

“Better than bile ?”

“…”

“That’s what I thought.”

Fenris groaned something under his breath but curled up closer to Anders, fingers resting on his belly, a gesture that tended to appease him lately. And suddenly he jerked away and his head was back into the pot.

oOo

People said that omegas glowed during pregnancy. Their skin tone changed, their eyes sparkled, a halo of hapiness surrounded them. It might have happened to Anders too but how could he tell when his mate outshined him ? Litterally. The last weeks, when his baby bump had become noticeable, Fenris litterally glowed every time he saw Anders, lines of lyrium emitting a faint gleam as a smile spreaded on his lips. Anders didn’t know if he should be worried or endeared.

oOo

Anders couldn’t make one step outside without a bodyguard. No matter if it was to pick up herbs for less than half an hour, his mate was always behind his back, checking if he wasn’t too tired, if he was sure the things he picked were safe, if he needed help to climb down this path, if…

“If you ask me one more time if you need to carry me I swear you’ll sleep outside the nest for one week ! I’m a grown man, I don’t need to be coddled like an orlesian maiden !”

Fenris took a minute to swallow the threath and his upset frown made Anders regret his word. Until his pregnant body decided it was the perfect time for a nosebleed. His alpha handed him a tissue, a smug smirk on his face as he declared he was obviously not well enough to wander outside and attempted to lift him up in his arms.

“You do this and I set fire to your groin and not in a good way ! Blighted alpha…” Anders groaned as he walked back to Skyhold, tissue pressed against his bloody nose.

When Fenris left for a mission he almost thought he was finally going to have a calm week. Until this one grabbed Hawke by the shoulders, the night before his departure.

“When I’m gone you watch over him, you protect him, you become his fucking shadow or else I’ll perform the bad fisting thing on you Garrett Hawke.”

Fenris slept outside.

oOo

Okay, Fenris tendencies to always fuss over Anders had some good. Like when he noticed how his omega’s feet had swelled and how he grimaced after a long day standing up. After making sure he wasn’t going to get acquainted with the battlements floor for one night again, Fenris pushed him on the mattress, took off his shoes and started to massage his sore feet.

“Oh Andraste’s dimpled ass…” He moaned as he closed his eyes, fully reveling in the divine sensation.

“Wouldn’t happen if you stopped to wear shoes.”

“Well not everybody has ten layer of calluses, mister I will walk bare feet on glasses shaaaaaaaaarrrroooooyessstheeeere…”

Fenris’s smirk was a little irritating but Anders couldn’t really hold it against him when his deft, tender fingers soothed him. And, well, when these fingers wandered higher he didn’t protest either. 

oOo

And about sex it was becoming harder and harder to convince Fenris that yes he was still able to have some and no he wouldn’t hurt the baby or exhaust him.

“Warden stamina remember ? And really your cock is impressive but not enough to poke at our…”

“No, no, no don’t say it…” Fenris hissed, placating his hands on his ears with a furious blush. 

Anders smirked, always proud to find new ways to make his mate flush from head to toes. But this little satisfaction didn’t distract him from his main goal.

“Come on…”

“No, you need rest.”

“Alphaaaa…”

“You’re tired amatus.”

“Fenris.”

“No.”

He had no choice left, really, Fenris brought this on himself.

“Fine if my alpha don’t want to fulfill his job I’ll have to do it myself.”

“What do you…Oh no that’s not fair.”

Anders smirked, not feeling guilty at all as he sprawled himself on their covers. Spreading his legs, his hand managed to reach his cock, his growing belly making it a little hard but far from impossible. And the look on Fenris’s face worthed the contorsion. As he teased himself, slick dripping from both his cock and slit, he felt his body release a strong wave of pherormones, calling his mate, begging him, imploring him to..

“Not. Fair.”

In an instant Fenris was on him scowl weak and resolve crumbling as he pineed his hand above his head.

“Hmmm are you gonna punish me alpha ?”

“I’m gonna tire you out so you finally go to sleep you little…”

“Hmmm might take a long time…“

Fenris scoffed, not convinced. At dawn Anders was finally sated and his alpha a grumbling mess barely able to move a muscle. He chuckled, nipping at his mate’s sensitive ears.

“Never underestimate a warden’s stamina, especially a pregnant one love.”

oOo

Anders was full and huge by now. It was impossible to miss the enormous budge under his clothes, new ones mind you. Isabella never missed an occasion to poke at it and tease him. 

“More for Fenris to grabb I suppose…”

She pinched his ass for good measure and Anders yelped indignantly. 

“Myyyy but your belly isn’t the only thing that swelled…” She pointed, licking her lips.

“Hands off whore.” Fenris warned, dragging Anders onto his lap to pat his ass possessively. “The mage’s ass is only mine to pinch.”

“Well I wish you would prove it more lately.” He crossed his arms, smirking in front of Fenris’s flustered face. Ah, liked to tease but couldn’t handle the backfire.

But if Isabella only earned some warnings, others weren’t this lucky.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Anders glared at his bristling husband, great sword in hands, furious eyes fixated on a poor trembling soldier who obviously regretted pushing Anders aside and calling him a whale. 

“This bastard insulted you, it is my duty to defend your honor.” He growled before advancing toward the poor fool.

“It is also your duty to keep me sexually satisfied but I don’t see you this determined to do it lately.” 

“Anders !” Hawke faked an horrified gasp.

Behing him he heard his team as well as Sera, The Iron Bull and Dorian snicker.

“What I am a pregnant man, I have needs and they are far from being satisfied !”

“I don’t wanna know…” Varric smirked.

“Oh yes we wanna know !” Isabella retorted, 

Anders merely shook his head before returning his attention to his impossible mate who was chasing a crying soldier outside the tavern. Ignoring his ‘friends’ mocking laughter, he waddled his way out of the room. He had an irrational overprotective alpha to tame.

oOo

But the greatest prowess and merit Fenris had displayed during this eventful pregnancy was his ability to sate every weird pregnancy cravings Anders could think of. Broccoli dipped in honey ? Done. Beef jerky topped with orange marmalade ? Done ! 

But the one that really impressed him, the one that made him follow Fenris to the kitchen to gaze at him with a proud and loving smile was when he formulated the need of fresh raw fish in the middle of the night. 

He looked at him with a betrayed look, like if he just announced him the whole pregnancy was a joke and it was a nug hidden under his shirt all this time. But after some minutes of religious silence, Fenris left the bed, dragged his feet to the kitchen and got to work. While he handfeeded Anders with the stinky raw fish, his face a mix between intense disgust and reluctant fondness, he warned him.

“You really enjoy seeing me sick. I promise you if I have nauseas tomorrow morning I won’t bother to go all the way to the chamber pot. I’ll just roll over and puke on you.”

“You love me.” Anders smiled widely, totally and eternally convinced of this fact now that he saw Fenris cooking him fish in the middle of the night. 

“Fool mage.” But his smile said everything.

Suddenly Anders’s smile vanished, replaced by a panicked expression.

“What ?” Fenris frowned. “Is it the fish ? I knew it, I should have never feed you this shi..”

“My water’s broke.”

“..what ?” 

Soon terror painted his face too. And if Anders thought Fenris was a handful during pregnancy, it was absolutely nothing compared to the labour. Maker’s pierced dick, absolutely nothing.


End file.
